


Sakura's Gimp

by AkumaKami64



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, Drunkenness, F/F, Futanari, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaKami64/pseuds/AkumaKami64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drunkenness, Sakura awake to a strange...and very willing surprise that may not want to leave. Only trouble is she doesn't know who it is under the mask. Futa SakuraXFem Naruto. Bondage/Gimp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura's Gimp

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Summary: After a night of drunkenness, Sakura awake to a strange...and very willing surprise that may not want to leave. Only trouble is she doesn't know who it is under the mask. FutaSakuraXFemNaruto. Bondage/Gimp.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts** _

**AN: Thanks and some credit to my Beta, Dragon Wizard 91, who helped me with the start of this piece.**

"Sakura, you there!?" Ino called, knocking on the apartment door. She had been coming home from a mission and crossed paths with Tenten. The bun-haired girl had informed her that she had seen Sakura getting drunk, VERY drunk, at a bar. This alarmed Ino a bit, knowing for a fact that Sakura had NEVER touched alcohol, even though being a ninja permitted her to do so. So, being a friend, she decided to go check on the pinkette in case she got into any trouble while intoxicated.

"Come on, Sakura! Open the door!" She yelled, banging louder, blinking as she heard someone messing with the door for a bit before it opened to reveal one Sakura Haruno, unharmed but with half-lidded and slightly glazed-over eyes.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, wondering what the banging was about. Ino was about till reply, until Sakura's breath knocked her for a loop, almost making her pass out.

"Kami, Sakura! How much did you drink?" Ino asked in alarm, holding her nose and trying not to choke.

"A lot," Sakura answered with a drunken grin as she leaned halfway out the door.

Ino was about to say something, but blinked and stared as she took in her childhood friend's state of dress...or lack thereof, "Um, Sakura? You're naked and your other head is showing," She reminded politely. She had known Sakura was a futa since they were little. It weirded her out at first, not knowing that was even possible, but she got used to it eventually.

"I know, ya kinda interrupted us," The drunken medic explained, grinning wider and perversely.

Ino looked confused for a moment, "Us?...Oh Kami Sakura, who else is in there?" Ino asked with a groan of despair, face-palming in disbelief. Sakura fucked someone in a drunken stupor. _'How much crazier could this night get?'_ Ino thought exasperatingly to herself.

Sakura grinned and held up a retractable dog-leash, making Ino raise an eyebrow, "Get over here!" She ordered as she yanked hard on the leash, almost sending the person on the other end out tumbling of the door.

Ino gaped like a fish at what she saw. There was a girl standing on all fours, the leashing leading to an elastic collar on her neck, but Ino couldn't tell who the girl was. She was naked save for black gloves and stockings made of latex that went all the way up to her arms and legs, with D-rings at each joint. Over her face was a black latex face mask with a zipper mouth and holes for her eyes, nose, and two golden ponytails, "Sakura...who and what is that?" Ino asked blankly, not sure how to take this little surprise.

"This is my gimp!" Sakura announced proudly as the girl stayed on all fours, "See this?" Sakura asked, putting her foot on squarely on the gimp's ass, who didn't resist in the slightest, "I was sliding right into this!" Sakura added with a hungry look in her drunken gaze.

"...And who is it?" Ino asked, wondering if she needed to help this girl or not. After all, many kinky things happened behind closed doors.

Sakura blinked, "Who cares? She's a sexy piece of ass I like to fuck...I don't really ever wanna know her name," Sakura answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In her state of mind, it probably was.

"Okay then...," Ino said, trying to think of something quick, "You mind if I take a look at her real quick? She does look sexy, now that you mention it," Ino requested, hoping the drunken ninja would buy the excuse.

Sakura looked thoughtful a moment before getting an odd look on her face, "I gotta take a dump. Keep an eye on her until I get back," Sakura said as she released the leash and walked to her bathroom.

"...Sakura is surprisingly stable on her feet while being drunk," Ino commented as the door closed before she kneeled down to unzip the mask, "You okay? She's not raping you, right?" She asked in concern.

"No. She forced me into the mask and everything, but I could have stopped her at any time," The gimp informed, making Ino gape at the voice.

"...Naruko? Is that you?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Don't tell Sakura though. I want to see how long this'll go on for," Naruko said with a grin.

"How did she not know it was you?" Ino asked, curious.

"I honestly have no idea. I guess she was just that drunk at the time," Naruko answered with a shrug.

"Wow...what about missions?" Ino asked, watching the bathroom carefully on the chance Sakura came back.

"I was going to send a clone...but can you just tell Tsunade to look into Sakura's apartment with that crystal ball of her's?" Naruko requested sheepishly.

"Umm, sure, I guess," Ino said, feeling a bit awkward about the task.

"Thanks, I owe ya one Ino. Now zip me up before my _mistress_ she gets back." Naruko said, her rear swinging in delight.

"Never took you for a submissive," Ino commented as she zipped her up, "I'll check up on you to make sure everything's alright, maybe even have some fun with you myself," She added with a grin, patting Naruko on the head, who chuckled through the mask as the bathroom door opened.

"I'm baAAAAACK!" Sakura said, burping at the end as she leaned down to grab the leash, "So, ya like what ya saw?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Ohhh, I really like it," Ino said with a smirk, "Well, sorry to bother you two! Enjoy yourselves!" She said, waving over her shoulder as she left, very amused with this night now.

"Ohhh, we will!" Sakura assured with a smirk of her own as she yanked the gimp back inside roughly by the leash before slamming the door, "Now, get that ass up, Gimp!" Sakura ordered perversely as she knelt behind the blonde, her cock already hard again. She loved to plow this gimp's ass, nice and rough.

Naruko, smiled behind her mask and obeyed, lowering her face to the floor as she stretched her rear up as high as her legs would allow, an offering to the pink-haired futa. She honestly wouldn't mind staying like this for a while, even with Sakura not knowing who she was. It was...kind of hot, to be honest. Though, her old teammate was bound to realize she was missing unless Tsunade gave an believable excuse to her absence.

The drunkenness making her less concerned and a bit crueler toward her partner, Sakura slammed right into her waiting anus, still lubed from previous activities. The gimp moaned as her rear was pounded with reckless abandon, her noises muffled by the mask, "Ahh, shut up!" Sakura ordered drunkenly, not caring for the noise.

With a perverse and grinning smirk, Sakura leaned down to grope the blonde's supple breasts with her right hand, the left holding onto her hips and still gripping the leash. Naruko gasped as her milk glands were kneaded roughly and began to rock her hips back to further the pleasure.

"Aw, aw! Bad Gimp! Movin without permission!" Sakura scolded as she slapped her gimp's ass before reaching up to pull on one of her ponytails, "Just for that, I'm gonna wreck ya even worse! And then, I'm gonna use these ponytails as handles ta fuck yer face!" She reprimanded with an evil smirk.

Naruko shivered a bit, feeling herself climax from the treatment. Sakura was an aggressive lover when drunk, but Kami, did she love it! She wouldn't mind this being a regular thing, honestly, being Sakura's fuck-toy. She just hoped that when Sakura found out that the pinkette didn't react badly to her identity.

Sakura groaned as she started to approach her climax, pulling back on the leash as she continued to jackhammer her toy and slave, "You're soooo tight, Gimp! I'm sooooo glad I found you!" She yelled in intoxicated pleasure.

 _'I'm glad you found me too, Mistress Sakura,'_ Naruko thought, grinning silly in pleasure as her ass was speared by the cock, _'Just keep pounding your hole, please!'_ She mentally begged. If she wasn't masked, she'd be panting with her tongue out.

"I'm coming, Gimp! Clench it all in!" Sakura ordered, scrunching her eyes in pleasure as the climax hit hard, coating her Gimp's anal walls with her futa-cum as she sighed contently. She didn't pay any mind to the small pool of girl-cum seeping out of Naruko's cunt and pooling beneath them.

 _'That's the third one tonight! Didn't think Sakura had this much sexual stamina!'_ Naruko thought in delight, blinking as she heard Sakura yawn tiredly.

"Looks like the next one is our last round for the night, Gimp," Sakura commented as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and almost childishly before slipping out of the ass and standing up shakily. The sex and booze were finally taking a toll on her consciousness as she walked to the bedroom, pulling Naruko by her leash.

 _'Hmm, do I slip out when she passes out or stay for the night, in this mask?'_ Naruko wondered to herself as Sakura sat of the edge of the bed and pulled her closer, _'Nah, I'll stay. Maybe keep this up for another day or two if Sakura doesn't mind me staying,'_ She decided as Sakura unzipped her mouth.

"N-now, no bitin or ye'll regrETTTT-," Sakura said, burping part of the word out, "it in the mornin," She finished, trying to give her gimp a strict glare which failed by the wobbling finger and previous burp. Still, Naruko nodded submissively and silently as Sakura grasped her ponytails firmly.

Sakura blinked a bit to keep focused as she forced the tip of her cock into her gimp's mouth, before jerking the head forward, burying Naruko's nose into the small pink bush on her crotch.

 _'Hmm, so it is natural!'_ Naruko thought, seeing the roots of the hair, with a grin as she made sure to breathe through her nose, wincing lightly as Sakura started to pull her back by the hair and jerk her back down, _'I hope she doesn't pull my hair out doing this,'_ She added hopefully, not wanting to have to get her hair cut. She liked her long pigtails, and Sakura liked to pull them.

Sakura groaned as she pushed and pulled harder and faster on her gimp's hair, her last climax coming faster than the others, her resistance at an all-time low currently. Naruko knew it too, feeling the futa's cock twitch tellingly in her mouth and throat.

With a few quick grunts and a thrust, Sakura emptied her load into Naruko's stomach, grinning stupidly and drooling a bit, the saliva landing Naruko's latex-covered head. The pinkete licked her lips and pulled herself out of the mouth lazily before collapsing back onto the bed, dead asleep and snoring lightly. Naruko hummed as she tasted some of the futa-cum in her mouth from when the cock was pulled out, _'I thought it would taste like cherries...but I think this tastes like oranges,'_ Naruko mused in her head, giggling a bit.

Rubbing her head to sooth away the pain from the hair pulling, Naruko zipped her mask and got up to get to work. She moved Sakura properly onto the bed and under the covers before getting a towel to wipe away the spit on her mask and the cum on the floor. Smiling once her work was done, she returned to the bedroom and laid on the foot of the foot of the bed and curled up like a dog to sleep as well.

However, barely half an hour after the gimp had laid down, Sakura, her eyes still closed and not even half awake, reached down and started feeling around until she grasped onto Naruko. The blonde blinked in confusion as Sakura clumsily pulled her up and under the covers with her...and promptly buried her cock in Naruko's ass.

The gimp looked over her shoulder, but saw Sakura was still very much asleep and wasn't moving anymore, _'Guess she just wanted to sleep inside me,'_ Naruko thought, feeling a bit odd about having something in her ass while she slept, _'Hope I don't have to use the bathroom tonight, or I might have to clean up Mistress Sakura's cock in the morning,'_ Naruko thought with a shiver. She liked this submissive stuff, but she wasn't in any hurry to try scat play, _'Still...I wonder how Sakura will react in the morning...or if she'll even remember much of this?'_ Naruko wondered before slipping off to dreamland.

**End of Chapter**

Hope you all like this pervy little thing me and my beta cooked up. The whole 'Gimp' thing was inspired by the movie, This Is The End- if you've seen it, you know what I'm talking , Naruko could bust out of this at any given time, but she chooses to let Sakura have her drunken way with her.

This probably won't be a very long story, but it'll be multi-chapter. Though, I might have it extended into a series about all the random shit they go through a Mistress and Gimp. I'm open to suggestion for future events in the story.

QTP: Will Sakura keep her Gimp or send her away? Will she find out about that it's Naruko under the mask? Will they become/stay a couple? Will Ino or others get involved? How is Tsunade going to cover for Naruko's absence? Will Sakura be more or less kinky when sober, or the same? How long will Naruko willing stay a Gimp?


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's Gimp

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto  
Regular speak

Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind

Demonic or Animalistic Speak

Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts

Sakura yawned as she awoke, smiling with her eyes still closed. She felt really, really good for some reason. So relaxed, so content, and so full of energy! Then she frowned as she felt her cock had something around it, keeping it from twitching much from morning wood, 'Did I leave a fake pussy on it or something?' She wondered as she rubbed the crust out of her eyes and blinked as she saw something shiny and black right in front of her.

"What the hell?" She asked, sitting straight up and slipping her cock out unintentionally. It was a female with a latex mask, or hood if you prefer...and Sakura's cock had been buried in her ass. Sakura stared numbly, trying to recall who this was and why she was here, 'What did I do last night?!' Sakura wondered in fear. Then she blinked as it started to come back to her, "W-wait...I remember! I...caught you last night on the street and put you in this suit!" Sakura recalled as she held her head in amazement, "I must have been drunk as hell...Yet, for drinking so much, I don't have a hangover," She mused shaking her head before tapping the encased figure on the shoulder. "So...who are you?"

"Ello?" She called after a moment, shaking her lightly, causing the gimp to stir and sit up, turning to look at Sakura with wide eyes; she didn't see any anger or fear in them. Just curiosity. "Are you upset about last night?" Sakura asked worriedly, getting a negative head shake, "Do you...want to leave?" she tried, getting a very rapid negative shake to her surprise, "Do you...want to stay like this?" She asked, surprised this time, getting a firm nod, "You want to tell me who you are?" Sakura asked, a bit hopeful now.

The Gimp looked around for a moment before seeing a paper and pen on the nightstand. She wrote before giving it to Sakura, "'You said "She's a sexy piece of ass I like to fuck...I don't really ever wanna know her name,"'" Sakura read out loud before sighing, "Right, Ino came over," She mused, looking at her pig-tailed gimp who stared at her expectantly, "I know I said that. But...well, I'm just curious. I mean, I'll still keep you like this, if you want," Sakura said with a grin. "Come on, tell me your name. Please?"

Naruko sighed behind her mask and wrote the message, 'I'm sorry, Mistress, but I cannot tell you yet.'

Sakura sighed at the message but nodded, "Fine, but your name is Gimp from now on until you tell me your real name, got it?" Sakura asked with a small smirk, a bit of her more dominant self in her tone. Gimp just nodded, maybe even happily, "Mistress, huh? So, besides telling me your real name, you'll do what I say?" She asked, getting a rapid nod and Sakura thought she might be grinning under the mask, "Well...," She started, only for her stomach to growl, making her blush and giggle, the gimp looking amused as well, "Let's eat first. No point starving ourselves, we have all day for fun," She said, grabbing the dog leash on instinct and heading for the kitchen, Gimp allowing herself to be yanked a few times.

Once there, Sakura guided the Gimp to a spot on the floor besides where she would sit, and quickly whipped up a large breakfast of eggs and toast. She ate up the majority quickly, and then put the rest onto the ground, and unzipped her Gimp's mouth, "Eat up, you'll need the energy for later," She commanded with a small grin, Gimp nodding and eating, using her hands as she wasn't forbidden from using them so far.

While her submissive ate, Sakura took the time to look over Gimp's body, which was naked save the latex over her face, arms, and legs, 'Damn, is she gorgeous! Tan skin, toned muscles, decently large and firm-looking breasts, a lovely as hell ass, and those legs look like they could go on forever. And two pigtails for handlebars. And she's not only doesn't seem to mind my futa dick, but she is also submissive and enjoying this! And kinky! Kami, where has this girl been all my life?!' Sakura wondered before shaking her head quickly, getting a hold of herself before her submissive saw her drooling stupidly, 'Okay, get a hold of yourself Sakura! Before I even consider a real relationship with this girl, I need to find out who she is! But she doesn't want to for some reason...'Sakura mused before almost face palming, 'Idiot! Even if she's liking this and is willing to do what you ask, this is probably her first time doing something this intense! Of course she doesn't want to tell you her name; she's probably embarrassed of what her friends and family will say if they find out! Okay, just need to ease her into this a bit...and it's probably best I don't know her name for a little bit, I might let her name slip if I did,' She theorized.

While not exactly true, she was very close, as Naruko was having similar thoughts, 'Okay, I have to make sure that Sakura is comfortable being my mistress before I reveal who I am...I hope I didn't upset her too much by not telling her, I just don't want her to freak out on me. If I give her another day or two to get used to it, she'll probably have gotten use to me enough to not react too badly to it being her teammate under this mask. Hmm, though, Sakura is almost a natural Dominatrix...Or Dominator, whichever it is for Futas. Still, either way, she's good at being a mistress, but seems less assertive and aggressive when she's sober. Or that could just be her getting used to having a gimp and all. It is bit surprising, I'm sure. Especially since she probably thought she raped me at first,' Naruko mused to herself as she scarfed down the last of the meal, 'Guess I'm giving up ramen then. Mistress Sakura would figure out who I am fairly quickly if I ate too much of that stuff,' She thought, deciding it was a small sacrifice in the long run, as much as she hated to give it up long term.

When she was finished, Naruko zipped her own mouth shut and smiled up at Sakura, who grinned back with a giggle, "I don't know how, but you somehow seem cute in that mask," Sakura commented as she looked down at her Gimp, "So, you ready for another go?" She asked, licking her lips as her eyes drifted back down to Gimp's breasts, Sakura's cock starting to rise to attention. The pig-tailed girl just nodded, "Good. Now, go stand at the front of my bed while I get a few things," She ordered with a smirk. Sakura didn't notice, but Naruko actually got a little wet at the order combined with the smirk, before crawling off to the bedroom.

Once her gimp was out of sight, Sakura sighed a bit. Truth be told, she wasn't entirely sure what to do with her masked-slave yet. She didn't have much bondage gear. She got the Gimp mask and restraints as a drunken prank-gift from her mother of all people. Sure, she had thought about a few kinky sex ideas, but she had never put any effort into potentially fulfilling them in the future. Then she blinked as a little plan came to mind, a grin slowly working onto her face. It might damage her bed a little, but it'd be fun to try. Besides, her gimp needed to be punished a little for not revealing her name to her mistress. Sure, she'd allow it, but it was the principle of the matter!

She started whistling a little tune as she headed into the bedroom, grabbing her ninja pouch off the counter as she walked. Naruko watched on curiously as Sakura came in, still whistling and never saying a word. The pinkete knelt down next to the gimp's left leg, pulling out a length of ninja wire and tying one end to a kunai. She moved Naruko's leg until it was next to leg of the bed before threading the untied in through the ankle D-link, putting it around the bed post, threaded it through the same D-link a second time, tied a kunai to the end, and proceeded to use the kunai to tighten Gimp's leg against the post. She then proceeded to twist the end length around each other to lock the leg to the post. She then repeated the process onto the other leg, thus spreading her slave's legs apart to a degree that was a bit uncomfortable.

Ceasing her whistling, Sakura stood behind Naruko and looked her gimp over with a smirk. Giving Naruko's ass an appreciative tap before grabbing the blonde's wrists, Sakura brought the two wrist rings together and grinned. Just like she thought, the rings on these restraints were designed so that one could slip into the other, locking them together. Doing just that with a 'clip' noise, she pushed Gimp forward and down until she was leaned over at a ninety-degree angle, her face pressed against the bed.

Taking out more ninja wire, Sakura tied it to one of the D-rings on the gimp's elbows. Kneeling down again, she moved the wire under the bed and to the other side of the bed, trading hands in the process. Standing up again, she pulled the wire to make it decently tight before tying the end to the other D-ring, binding the gimp to the bed. Sakura licked her lips as she looked over the defenseless and willing piece of ass before her. She didn't know why but there was something oh so delicious about anal sex for her.

"Okay Gimp, here we go...," Sakura murmured as she pulled down her own pants and grabbed both of the blonde's hips, using her thumbs to lightly spread apart the ass cheeks. Her cock already hard and ready, Sakura took only a moment to aim it at the rosebud before driving it home, making her moan and the gimp squeal into her mask, 'Okay, note to self, get lubed up after this.' Sakura thought with a light wince as she started to hump and pump, in and out, the pain of the dry cock and hole brushing against each other starting to fade for the pleasure of intercourse.

Naruko was very sure that if not for her healing ability, her ass would be a lot bloodier at the moment from the forced intrusion, welcomed or not. Sakura had actually fucked her pussy first last night, giving the cock a decent amount of lubrication, which was probably the only reason Sakura didn't have rug burn from her drunken activities.

Sakura began to grin stupidly as she felt the pressure of the fleshy walls around her cock, the pleasure building with each thrust and each time her grin and her groans both grew in size and volume respectively. Naruko, in her mask, moaned with a bit of drool through the zipper, squealing every now and then at a particularly sharp strike in her backdoor.

"This...is...so much...better...sober!" Sakura declared in between thrusts and pants. Alcohol numbed her body a little, and her memory of it for that matter. So experiencing it with a clear mind was incredibly more fulfilling for her.

Naruko grinned into the zipper as she felt Sakura starting to slow down but still slamming hard into her, signaling her orgasm was close. Naruko had already had two at this point herself and started to flex her anal muscles to milk Sakura of her futa-semen and maybe get a third.

Sakura groaned, nearly going cross-eyed, as she rested her full length in the ass and let loose her load, shivering every few seconds, aftershocks of pleasure running through her. She grinned and sighed happily as she leaned over the gimp, content and satisfied with the morning sex, 'Damn...just damn. I'm not sure I'll be able to go back to a toy if this girl leaves me. It just doesn't measure up to the real thing!' She thought fondly, absently petting Gimp's head, who gave off a playful and fake purr.

After taking a minute to catch her breath and balance, Sakura slipped out of her favorite hole and started to unbind her submissive. Once the last of the bindings were off, Gimp got up and looked at her Mistress with a curious look and a titled head, as if to ask if that was all for now, "I'd go for another round, but I have to go to see the Hokage and maybe ask about getting a few days off- that is, if you plan on sticking around?" Sakura asked with a smirk. The Gimp grinned and nodded, the handle of the retractable dog collar dangling from her neck, "Good girl...now, I need to go shower, you can use the toilet if you need to," Sakura offered as she headed to the bathroom.

'If she wasn't serious, I'd think Mistress Sakura was tempting me for some shower sex,' Naruko thought playfully, blinking when she heard a knock on the door, Sakura groaning as she came back out, slipping her pants back on.

"Who is...Ino?" Sakura asked in surprise as she saw her best friend standing outside the door with a Cheshire grin and her hands behind her back, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Ohh, just checking on you and your little friend," She answered with a playful grin, Gimp poking her head into view and waving at Ino, "Hey Sexy! I take it you two are getting along well?" The blonde asked to the now scarlet faced pinkete.

"Y-yeah, you mind not telling anyone about that?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

"Why not? Not like other ninjas don't do weirder stuff. I'm sure more than a few Inuzuka members act like pets for someone," Ino suggested with a smirk, "Besides, I brought you something for you to help flaunt your new relationship!" Ino added, waggling her eyebrows.

"Ino, you are so perverted sometimes...but what is it you had in mind?" Sakura asked, begrudgingly curious.

"Well, it turns out that the laws on public decency in Konoha are very...vague and light," Ino informed before holding out her gift, "If she wears these, you can't get in trouble, legally at least," Ino explained as Sakura examined the items. One was a narrow, black, latex tube top that would barely hide the gimp's cleavage. The other was what seemed to be three strps of latex fashioned together to go around the waist and groin...Quite frankly, it looked like large panties or maybe a sumo-wrestler's Mawashi, only many times smaller and made of the same black latex. It would conceal the blonde submissive's intimate areas but little else.

"...So you're say that as long as her breasts, pussy, and asshole are covered that I can walk Gimp around in public like this?" Sakura asked in disbelief while said Gimp perked up at that idea.

"Yep! Show to the entire world that Sakura Haruno has got herself a fuck-toy and is not afraid to show her off for all of us to envy!" Ino declared dramatically.

"I'll...consider it," Sakura said with a sweatdrop at the Yamanaka's display, "Thanks though, Ino. Anything else you came for?" She asked curiously.

"No, but now that I think about it...could it be that when you were drunk last night you were looking for a certain other blonde to gimp and fuck?" Ino asked teasingly.

"I-I-I-I-Ihavenoideawhatyou'retalkingabout!" Sakura yelled quickly, slamming the door with a crimson face, groaning as she heard Ino's laugh growing fainter, "Ohh, that girl knows how to get under my skin...," She murmured with a sigh, blinking as she found her Gimp was standing beside her and leaning over, eye smiling at her Mistress before looking curiously at the skimpy clothing, "You want to try it?" Sakura asked with a small bit of embarrassment, getting a nod, "I mean, I was going to tell you could slip out while I was gone if you wanted to. Someone is bound to be missing you, right?" Sakura asked a bit sheepishly, her eyes widening as the gimp shook her head, "No one? But...how can someone like you not be missed?" Sakura asked in surprise, not able to see that Naruko blushed a bit under the mask, 'This girl...maybe she's actually trying to use this and me as an escape from some bad memories?' Sakura wondered before putting on a small smile, "Well...if you're sure you don't mind the public seeing you like this, I suppose we could give it a shot. Though, if I go to the hospital today, I'm going to have to leave you here or elsewhere," She mused before shrugging, "I'll figure it out in the shower. Seriously though, use the toilet if you need to!" Sakura told as she headed off.

'Well...this is starting to look like a fun and interesting morning!' Naruko thought with a giggle as she headed to the bathroom- hey, she hadn't used it in over twelve hours now, sue her!

End of Chapter

Well, there we go, another chapter of Gimpy fun. A little bit of perviness amongst Sakura trying to adjust to the fact that she Gimped someone- she freaked out at first because she thought she raped someone for a moment.

Now, I just want to clear up WHY Sakura doesn't realize it's Naruko. A. Naruko is NOT the only blue-eyed blonde in Konoha. B. The suit put any hair into the same style of ponytails. C. Sakura has no reason to currently suspect that Naruko/Gimp is a ninja, let alone someone she knows.

With that cleared up and Sakura getting use to having a sub, these two will now go down the road of BDSM with Sakura getting her own equipment and flaunting off her new slave in public. Naruko, being the fearless and daring bitch that she is, is all for it.

Sakura will eventually learn who Gimp is, that I promise. It'll be avoided for a while, thanks to Tsunade and others- and Sakura getting caught up in having a Gimp- but it is inevitable.

Now, some people asked if there would be more characters would be involved in this- More Futas using Naruko or more girl for Sakura to fuck. I'll be honest- I have no idea. I'm seeing where this leads me at the moemnt. Is it possible? YES! Like I said, this may be a series eventually and Sakura might evolve into a more dominant futa.

No questions this time though. So, if any you have suggestions for how/why(and who) Sakura gets more girls and/or shares Naruko with, feel free to share. R&R people!


End file.
